Commencer à vivre
by TwiHaaaard
Summary: Carlisle est un médecin talentueux. Prêt à tout pour renoncer à l'amour. Mais lorqu'il rencontre Esmée Ann Platt, son coeur ne peut lui résister.    *Rien ne m'appartiens. Tout est a Stephenie Meyer.
1. Prologue

**Commencer à vivre.**

Il y a longtemps que j'avais décidé de mettre l'amour de côté.

Je croyais qu'il était possible d'oublier comment aimer.

Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux car j'étais dangereux.

Je pensais que c'était possible avec quelques efforts.

J'étais loin de me douter.

Que l'amour courait plus vite que moi.

Et que je pourrais m'y faire prendre.


	2. Premier regard

Premier regard.

Colombus. Septembre 1911.

L'été commencait à cèder sa place à l'automne. Doucement, la température devenait plus fraîche et les feuilles changeaient de couleur. Les jours de pluie étaient de plus en plus fréquents et c'était pour mon plus grand bonheur. Le dernier été avait été ensoleillé. Il n'y avait eu presque qu'aucun jour de pluie. Aujourd'hui était l'une des rares journées où le temps était nuageux. J'étais content, je pouvais enfin aller travailler.

- Docteur Cullen, une patiente pour vous. Elle a une blessure à la jambe, souffla Mary, une infirmière.

- J'arrive tout de suite, répondis-je mais Mary était déjà partie.

Je sortis et vis une adolescente assise, la jambe allongée. Elle souffrait. C'est la première chose que je constatai. Pourtant en m'approchant, derrière son visage de douleur se cachait une adolescente magnifique. De longues boucles caramelles descendaient le le long de son dos. Ses yeux tant qu'à eux étaient deux émeraudes pures. Son visage parfait était tellement beau que j'avais pitié pour les autres femmes qui en la regardant on dût perdre le peu d'estime qu'elles avaient pour leur corps. Pour la première fois, j'étais nerveux. Nerveux, car son sang provoquait en moi une envie telle que j'ai du arrêter de respirer. J'avais terriblement peur de ne pas savoir me contrôler. Et si mon instinct prenait le dessus…

- Docteur, vous pouvez vous dépêcher cela fait cinq minutes que vous ne faites rien. Est-ce trop vous demandez de la soigner ? Criais une femme.

Elle interrompit mes pensées. J'avoue que j'avais sûrement eu l'air idiot en fixant la demoiselle.

- Désolé madame, je m'en occupe tout de suite, dis-je d'un ton neutre.

J'avanca lentement et je m'assis à côté d'elle. Sa senteur m'envahit immédiatement. C'était loin d'être désagréable. Elle sentait le caramel avec une pointe de vanille. *Carlisle, ressaisit toi. Oublie son odeur et soigne-la. *

- Comment vous appellez-vous? Dis-je pour débuter la conversation.

- Esmée, réponda-t-elle.

Alors là, je n'aurais jamais pu trouver un nom qui lui allait aussi bien que celui-ci.

- Vous avez un très joli nom, murmurais-je.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en rougissant.

- Je me présente. Je suis le Docteur Cullen mais appeler Carlisle.

Je me rendis compte que tout le monde nous regarda. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous. Je compris alors que j'étais très proche de la jeune femme. Je reculai immédiatement.

- Vous allez devoir venir dans mon bureau pour que je vous examine.

Elle acquiesca. Je lui rendis un bras pour qu'elle s'y aggrippe mais Esmée tituba. Je la rattrapai de justesse.

- Je crois qu'il serait mieux que je vous porte dans mes bras. Ca vous dérange? Demandais-je en espérant que non.

Elle rit. Esmée fit signe que non. Son rire était la plus belle musique du monde. Je la soulevai du sol en prenant soin de ne pas raviver sa douleur à sa jambe. Je la calla dans mon torse. Esmée était légerte comme un papillon. Ses bras nus étaient en contact avec les miens. Sa peau douce et chaude me réchauffait. J'avais le sentiment qu'une décharge électrique me transpercait le corps. Détrompez-vous, je me sentais terriblement bien. Son odeur ne me dérangait presque plus à comparer à tout à l'heure. Certes, je devais faire attention mais je pouvais respirer et savourer son odeur sans aucun effort. Le trajet m'avait semblé beaucoup plus court qu'à l'habitude. J'ouvrai lentement la porte de mon bureau et m'approcha de la table d'examen. Je la déposai. Elle étouffa un cri.

- Alors Esmée, comment cela est arrivé ? Risquais-je.

- Je grimpais dans un arbre et j'ai trébuché. Je crois bien que j'ai la jambe cassée n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle.

- Je le crois aussi. Je vais quand même vous examinez. Cela vous cause-t-il un problème? Demandais-je.

- Faites votre travail, Carlisle, réponda-t-elle.

Je relevai lentement son pantalon et tâtais délicatement sa jambe.

- Mais vous avez les mains gelées. Vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien ? S'écria-t-elle.

Esmée m'avait distrait et j'avais oublié de mettre mes gants. J'inventais rapidement une réponse.

- Désolé, je viens de sortir d'une opération où l'on utilise de la glace pour diminuer l'enflure, bredouillais-je.

Esmée hocha la tête guère certaine. Je changeai de sujet.

- Vous avez effectiment la jambe cassée. Vous allez être obligé de vous faire plâtrer et vous devrez marcher avec des béquilles pendant un temps indéterminé, soufflais-je.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, demanda Esmée en sachant déjà la réponse.

- Non, désolé, répondais-je avec une voix ferme.

Je fis son plâtre et lui donna ses béquilles. Je reccompagna Esmée à la salle d'attente qui tant qu'à elle essayait de se débrouiller avec ses béquilles. Ses parents l'attendaient déjà.

Esmée se tourna vers moi et me dit :

- Merci. J'espère vous revoir.

- Derien, c'est mon métier. À l'un de ces jours…

C'est vrai que j'aimerais qu'on se revoie mais j'étais trop dangereux pour elle. Dès demain, je partirais. Je relevais la tête pour constater que sa famille et elle tournait le coin pour prendre la sortie qui mène à l'extérieur. Esmée se tourna vers moi l'air triste. À cet instant, je mémorisais chaque détail de son visage d'ange. Une dernière fois.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Vous voulez la suite.

Vous savez ce que je veux!

Bisous. L.


	3. Sauve le

Sauve-le

Chicago. Octobre 1918.

Chicago m'avait semblé un bon endroit pour m'installer. Peu de soleil, beaucoup de pluie. J'étais parti le lendemain de ma rencontre avec Esmée. J'avais rapatrié les quelques affaires qui me tenaient à cœur et sans un mot à personne, je m'envolai vers la ville de Chicago. Je savais qu'il me serait facile de trouver un poste à l'hôpital car c'était l'épidémie de la grippe espagnole. Une maladie dévastatrice qui finissait la plupart du temps à emporter ses victimes dans leur tombe. La paperasse à remplir s'était accumulée sur mon bureau. Souvent, lorsque je fesais cette tâche, il m'arrivait de me perdre dans mes pensées. Un regard à l'horloge me ramena à l'ordre. Une heure. Je devais aller voir les atteints de la grippe espagnole. Je descenda donc en bas pour vérifier si aucun état ne s'était aggravé. Je commenca donc par le premier lit. Elizabeth Masen. Elle était la plus touchée. La fièvre l'a ravagea de jours en jour. Je m'apprêtai à lui injecter un sédatif lorsqu'elle me saisit le bras. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne sentit même pas que ma peau était gelée tellement elle était brûlante.

- Carlisle, sauve mon fils. S'il te plaît, articula-t-elle.

Non loin de là, se trouva son fils Edward. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux auburn et les yeux bleus. Il était lui aussi dans un état critique.

- Je lui donnerais les meilleurs soins qu'il peut avoir, certifias-je.

- Arrêtez ça Carlisle. Vous n'êtes pas humain. Vous êtes queleque chose de plus. Quelque chose qui peut lui sauver la vie. Je vous en supplis, sauvez-le, implora-t-elle.

Sa demande m'avait troublé. Certes, je voulais un compagnon mais le mieux serait qu'il soit déjà vampire pas que je le transforme moi-même.

- Je le ferais, promis-je.

Elizabeth mourra quelques secondes après ma réponse. C'est comme s'il ne lui manquait rien que la confirmation que son fils serait sauvé pour qu'elle parte en paix.

La nuit venait à peine de tomber lorsque je redescanda à l'étage où les victimes de la grippe espagnole se trouvaient. Sans hésiter, je rejoigna le lit où était allité Edward Masen. En l'examinant, je sus qu'il n'avait plus aucun espoir pour lui. Je le regardai ainsi de longues minutes en me demandant si j'étais capable de tranformer quelqu'un. La réponse m'importait peu. J'avais promis à Elizabeth Masen de sauver son fils et je le ferais. À ce moment, je plantai mes crocs dans le cou d'Edward ne sachant même pas si je pourrais m'arrêter. Son sang coula dans ma gorge immédiatement. C'était délicieux. Soudain, je compris qu'il fallait que j'arrête si je ne voulais pas le tuer. Avec regret, je retirai mes crocs de son cou. La transformation avait déjà commencé car le jeune homme criait à s'en époumonner. Rapidement, je le pris dans mes bras et sortis par la fenêtre. Je coura sur les toîts de maisons avant de finir par arriver à la mienne. Une fois chez moi, je le couchai dans un lit et m'assura que tout allait bien. Je le veillais jour et nuit. Je savais très bien ce qui était entrain de se produire. Edward Masen s'était endormi humain et mortel. Il se réveillera vampire et éternel.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

Quelques petits commentaires et vous aurez la suite. Bisous. L.


	4. Pour moi, je l

Pour moi, je l'ai fait.

Juin 1921, Ashland.

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque je poussai la porte de la morgue. Mon collègue m'avait supplié de le remplacer prétextant un rendez-vous urgent. Je savais très bien que c'était parce qu'il détestait aller à la morgue remplir le document du décès et bien évidemment, c'était moi – Dr Carlisle Cullen- qui devait le faire à sa place. La morgue était une petite pièce dépourvue de fenêtres située au sous-sol de l'hôpital. Le plus souvent possible, j'évitais cet endroit comme la peste. Je me disais que les corps qui se trouvaient là n'avaient pu être sauvés par les médecins et du coup, je me sentais affreusement coupable. Encore plus que les autres car mes capacités surdéveloppées auraient dû les sauver. Personne ne méritait de mourir. La porte se refermait lentement derrière moi, me laissant seul avec des corps sans vie. Le silence était d'or. Pourtant, en me concentrant un peu plus, j'entendis des battements de cœur si faibles que personne n'aurait pu les remarquer. Ce cœur semblait déjouer tout les docteurs. Je suivis le bruit pour découvrir celle qui bien malgré moi n'avait jamais quitté mes pensées, celle avec qui je m'étais senti si bien, Esmée Ann Platt. Elle avait encore ses longues boucles caramelles et ses beaux yeux verts. Son visage était cependant colorié par la mort. Je m'installai sur une chaise tout près d'elle acceptant son sort. Esmée allait mourir et j'allais rester à ses côtés. Son cœur battait de plus en plus faiblement, il lui restait à peine une heure à vivre quand je me rappelai qui j'étais, qu'est-ce que j'étais: un vampire. Tout à coup, l'idée qu'elle meurt m'était inconcevable. Esmée méritait de vivre plus que quiconque. Sans réfléchir, je plantai mes crocs dans son cou. Son sang était si bon, indescriptible. Il était fait pour moi. Je n'aurai pas pu arrêter si elle n'avait pas posé sa main sur mon épaule. À cet instant, je me rappelai mon but et m'écartais. Esmée se mit à crier immédiatement. Je me précipitais donc vers la sortie de secours en ayant dans mes bras, le plus précieux des trésors. En arrivant chez nous, Edward me regarda l'air surpris mais ne commenta pas. Il avait lu dans mes pensées qu'il ne servait à rien de me raisonner, elle faisait maintenant partie de ma vie. J'installai Esmée sur mon lit le plus confortablement possible. Instantanément, elle poussa un cri à faire réveiller les morts. Le calvaire commençait. Par ma faute.

Je sais, je sais, le chapitre est court, j'en suis désolée mais je vais me rattraper dans le prochain.

Mille fois pardon pour tout ce retard.

L. xx


End file.
